


Hanging with B.U.D.

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Dark Was the Night (2014)
Genre: Gags, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Minor Violence, No Smut, Slight crossover with Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Bud, as Donny has decided to call him, has a twitchy finger. Every little sound from birds chirping to a squirrel chittering has him raising his gun, finger on the trigger. Donny glares harder. If Bud shoots Paul when his lover comes in like a sheriff in shining armor he will be pissed. Watching Bud twitch for what feels like the sixtieth time in two minutes, Donny tests the ropes tying his arms back. His shoulders are aching and the ropes are tight. With his hands behind his back, tied like a prisoner to be executed and with a tether leashing him to the radiator, there is no chance for him to save himself. At least no chance showing itself at the moment.





	Hanging with B.U.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four Gags

Donny comes to slowly. Takes stock of the situation that he’s in, which is that he’s tied up and gagged. The gag in his mouth is filthy. Grease stained, most likely, and tasting of things he would very happily not name or think of ever again. He glares at the man in front of him. The big, ugly, dim-witted asshole has a shiner that proves Donny didn’t go down without a fight. The actual confrontation is hazy, never good but Donny has made do with not good situations before.

If he was still in the city he’d say the man guarding him was disposable muscle meant to take a fall. But he’s not in the city, he’s in Maiden Woods. A tiny town where Donny has come to know damn near everyone. This man is a newcomer who sticks out like a sore thumb. Which is one of the reasons Donny confronted him, to begin with. That and he was trespassing on Ro- Claire’s land.

Bud, as Donny has decided to call him, has a twitchy finger. Every little sound from birds chirping to a squirrel chittering has him raising his gun, finger on the trigger. Donny glares harder. If Bud shoots Paul when his lover comes in like a sheriff in shining armor he will be pissed. Watching Bud twitch for what feels like the sixtieth time in two minutes, Donny tests the ropes tying his arms back. His shoulders are aching and the ropes are tight. With his hands behind his back, tied like a prisoner to be executed and with a tether leashing him to the radiator, there is no chance for him to save himself. At least no chance showing itself at the moment.

A phone rings. Shrill, short chirps that cause Bud to nearly shoot a hole in the ceiling. As Donny watches Bud fumble with his gun and the cellphone he has to fight to get out of his pocket, he comes to a rather dire realization. If Paul doesn’t show up soon he will have survived wendigos only to be shot, most likely on accident, by this idiot and die. For one nerve-wracking second, Bud points the gun at him. Not in a deliberate way that assures Donny the man at least has had some gun training. Oh no, Donny’s luck isn’t that good. It’s in that haphazard way that equals accidental shooting. Bud puts the phone to his ear.

“What?” Bud snaps into the phone. If Bud had any brains in the dome skull of his, he’d leave the room. Thankfully for Donny's sake, he stays right there.

“The deputy? Yeah, he’s here at the safe house.”

Whoever Bud is talking to squawks loudly. Not loudly enough for Donny to catch the words but loud enough that he knows the other person isn't happy.

“I’ve taken precautions! He’s tied up! Gagged and everything.”

More squawking. Bud’s face turns an interesting color, eyes squinting and lips pursed like he's about to blow a goddamn bubble. It shouldn't be funny. It isn't funny. But a giggle works its way up and out. Bud reacts to that in a Bud like fashion, taking the three steps necessary to get to Donny and smashing the butt of the gun into his jaw.

“I don't care what the Winchesters think they know! This town ain't right and we have proof that he was bitten.”

A pause.

“Yes, I know wendigos aren't werewolves. If you don't stop talking down to me I’m-”

Donny doesn't know how Bud planned to finish that sentence. Because while the idiot was standing so close Donny got a nice view of the knife clipped to Bud’s belt and reacted. He swings his body, moving legs that Bud  _ didn't _ bind and knocking the man on his ass. Donny takes the time to thank his mother for making him sign up for ballet alongside his sister as he twists his body to slam his foot down again. Hopefully knocking the air out of Bud’s lungs. Phone guy is shouting, yelling, being a complete nuisance but also giving Donny all the encouragement he needs to move  _ quickly _ . Bud isn't working alone. He has to get  _ out _ . With a lot of awkward grasping, back turned to Bud so that he can actually reach the knife, he gets his hand on the handle.

Which is, of course, when the door opens. For a moment he lets his hope get the better of him. It's Paul at the door. He’ll say a sassy line to get the sad look off Paul's face and with someone watching his six he will be able to slice his own binding without worrying about cutting himself. His luck isn't that good, it's not his lover standing there. It's a tall gangly man, he’s got a phone in his hands and his face is flushed. The man takes a step forward and Donny attempts to scoot over Bud. The look on the new guy’s face… It's anger, it's desperation, knowing you are trapped and the only way out is by gnawing through your own limb. It's a look Donny had hoped to never see again.

Desperately he scrubs his face on his shoulder. Fuck. Why couldn't Bud use duct tape? Most idiots do, don't realize that spit makes it unstick. No, in this Bud showed a surprising measure of intelligence and tied the rag around his head, the knot resting in his mouth. New Guy takes another step, lip curling up in a snarl. Donny’s cheek is burning by the time he manages to get the knot out of his mouth.

“Think about what you're doing, buddy. Kidnapping an officer of the law wasn't the best move. But I’m still in one piece. We can still work this out, say it was just a big misunderstanding,” Donny says, voice low and gentle. His mouth feels like a desert and he’d kill for an ice pack. He’s hoping to stall. To saw these ropes apart and have his hands free. Because he is  _ not _ going to die here. He tries not to think about the last time he saw that look. Tries not to think about how loud the gunshot was, or the seating pain. Keep the subject calm. Don't do anything stupid.

“Oh, I am thinking. I'm thinking about how I managed to partner up with the stupidest man on Earth. How if he had followed instructions, you might have gotten to live. But mostly, I’m thinking about how the fuck you knocked him out.”

Donny flashes a smile.

“He got too close and I’m flexible?”

“He got too close and you're flexible,” the man repeats. The door is still open. Clearly not career criminals what with all the rookie mistakes. He has to bite down on his lip to avoid saying something. New Guy, Nugget… yeah, he's going to call this one Nugget, stops in front of Donny. He crouched down. Stupid. If he had his arms free Donny could stab him. 

“I don't _ want _ to kill you. You have to understand that. From what I hear, you're a good guy.”

_ Yes. Yes, monologue. Don’t notice what I’m doing behind my back,  _ Donny thinks as he catches himself with the knife. It stings but he ignores the pain by focusing on Nugget.

“But you see me and my partner. We're a type of law enforcement ourselves. We hunt what you can't.”

So they're crazy or pretending to be feds. Donny isn't fond of feds. Not after last winter. Assholes had swarmed with so many other alphabet soup agencies. Nugget reaches out, hands going behind Donny to grab the knife. Carefully, Nugget wipes the small amount of blood on Donny’s shirt before putting the blade to his skin.

“Your town was attacked by creatures. Everyone still here saw. People died, people where maimed. You survived. My… excitable partner seems to think you’re the reason it all happened. So you-“

Donny’s eyes widen. Not at what Nugget is saying, no, the man is clearly a few marbles short of a full set but at what is behind him. Father Asher with a bat in his hands. Father Asher smacking Nugget in the noggin. The thought makes him laugh as he jerks back just in time to avoid being cut as the priest bashes Nugget. Down goes the scrawny man. Shouldn’t have left the door open. His head gives a particularly strong pulse of pain. Sympathetic pain maybe, or the adrenaline of waking up the way he did draining away and letting him feel aches and bruises.

“Thanks for the save, padre.”

Father Asher gives him a look that says that his joking tone isn’t appreciated. Donny can’t help it. It’s either joke or cry, and he’s not about to cry.

“You need to get out of the habit of giving this old man heart attacks, young man. I’m getting far too old for this.”

Donny chuckles. The last time he “gave” Father Asher a heart attack was a good day. Popped up behind the old man while he was walking his new dog.

“Well, you’re arm is still game for your age.”

The bat is wiggled his direction, a silent warning to behave. But that is all the good cheer that is had for a bit as Father Asher makes quick work of gathering up the weapons and moving them away from Bud and Nugget, finally untying Donny.

“Sheriff Shields is going to be disappointed he could play hero,” the older man says inspecting the shallow cut on Donny’s arm. They have attached the duo of would-be kidnappers to the radiator using the tether and have called in to the station. Now they have to wait.

“He still gets to interrogate them, so he’ll get over it.”

Father Asher chuckles.

“Donny!”

Paul is here, spinning him around, uncaring of the audience. Gentle kisses are placed on bruises just starting to hurt. There is still much to be done but right now Donny feels safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
